Open Project Development
Category:LDI Category:ProjectDevelopment Category:English Category:Active In this page you can help developing the LDI project. If you want to join this project, add your signature under "contributors". Write your proposals in the "discussion" page. Goals The contributors of the LDI project want to: # Find the best way to collectively organizate things on the web. # Find the best kind of site to do it. # Study the possibilities of mediawiki sites. ** This topic is discussed on /LDIs on MediaWiki Subprojects * /Logo - a project for finding the logo of the wikia * /Policies - a project for finding the best policies for this wikia Story, Handled points The LDI project starts at Sunday the 6th of August 2006. This wiki is on editthis for a while: Open Project Development/Story Wiki moves to wikia the 18th of August 2006. New URL: http://projects.wikia.com * Happenings ** Two new users interested in this wiki * Quality ** Right sidebar changed ** Right sidebar now in different languages: Template:Right sidebar/English - Template:Right sidebar/Italiano - Template:Right sidebar/Deutsch - Template:Right sidebar/Français ** Right sidebar is now ok ** Template:Mainlinks created - not so useful ** Template:News created!! ** Template:Choose Template:Mains Template:Comms Template:Same created - much more useful! ** Current events contain News template (for now) ** Community portal has a new look * Guidelines ** Community portal is now a community portal *** Link to wikipedia tutorial added ** Open project development:About written ** The LDI concept written ** How to start an LDI and How to contribute to an LDI written ** Se credi in quest'idea added ** How to develop a project added in order to collaborate with meta collab ** Done image and template created: ** Made a mass categorizing... ** Wiki developing guidelines *** Templates created * Wiki LDIs ** Publicized LDIs, Proposed LDIs and New LDIs created ** Similar projects created * Multilinguality ** All pages translated in italian ** If you believe in this idea - translated in english ** We have the multilingual template Routine work * Watch other sites and wikis where it has been publicized * Watch the recent changes * Welcome newcomers * Actualize Template:News Next important points * Publicizing ** Link LDIWiki on other websites *** Make a better article for wikipedia and wikiindex *** Watch the LDIWiki articles on the wikiindex and wikipedia - change them to "projects" *** Get the claim for WP:WEB in wikipedia (need to grow) ** Link LDIWiki to forums * Quality ** Some categories have to be created ** LDI template! ** Write a good Example * Multilinguality ** Different pages and sidebar have to be translated *** How to translate and create inter-lingual correlated pages must be explained ** English pages have to be corrected ** Main page's sidebars have to be translated * Activating the whole process ** Make people feel like posting their own LDIs * The LDI concept ** The idea has to be better defined - things like the look of an LDI, the best way to develop an LDI... and so on (also on Meta Collab) ** IMPORTANT: LDI IS NOT LIKE PROJECTS ON BASECAMP! LDIs are open, can be watched, joined, developed in an open way. Need to contrast OPD from basecamp. * Easy developing of the wiki - guidelines * Neighbors ** Keep contact with neighbors ** Open some LDIs for the neighbors Contacts and collaboration Wikias * Meta Collab * Sustainable Community * Social Others * Graz * Jouth section Goetheanum See also Similar projects and WikiNode Contributors * --Let's 10:20, 6 August 2006 (EDT) * --Lorenzo 05:39, 7 August 2006 (EDT)